My Neighbothood Vampire 2: Blood & Roses
by RikkaUchiha004
Summary: Axel and Roxas have been together for a while. Nothing could ever hope to tear them apart. That is until a love struck werewolf comes into the picture. Not only does that pose a threat, there's a vampire hunter stalking around the city, and they're looking for Axel! How will all this affect the two? Will their love stay strong? (Sequel to M.N.V)
1. Suprise, Suprise

**Beginning A/N:**

**I thought about it long and hard, and some didn't want this story to end, so I decided to make the sequel! All while writing my other story at the same time. I hope it's as good as the original. (If you haven't read it, then this won't make any sense to you. Please, please, read the original before reading this. Or reread it before hand.)- Speaking of the original, I gave it a complete once over. Revising it, and adding in some things I really should have mentioned while the story was being written. I (heavily) apologize for that... It's one of my faults. **

**Contains: AkuRoku, , violence, swearing, crude humor, and lovely romancing. You have been warned! XD**

* * *

**Chapter One: ****Surprise, Surprise**

_(Roxas's P.O.V) _

I was awoken by the sound of my window slamming shut. I jumped and glanced around the room, but no one was there. I looked upwards and something was on my ceiling: a shadow like figure. At first, I thought it was my imagination, that was soon put to rest as the figure landed on me. Thus knocking me down. However, I wasn't scared. I knew what it was, it was Axel Furga, my vampire boyfriend. "Hey, love you awake?" He asked in a whisper.

I looked over at my clock which read: 2:00am, I glared at Axel. "No, but I sure am now..." I grumbled. Axel and I have been together seven months now. Our first meeting wasn't what one would call... 'romantic.' I had broken into his unkept Manor, (which was just up the road) and he attacked me. I forgave him and we've been together ever since, despite our squabbles. He also liked to_ surprise _visit me, no matter the time of day or night. Which I used to find really sweet. However, it stopped being sweet after receiving them at two in the morning!

Axel got off of me and flicked on my light, which blinded me. I snapped my eyes shut then hissed like he would when he was angry. I heard him chuckle. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to blind you." *_You jackass, you knew very well it would!*_ Once my eyes adjusted, I threw a pillow at him. "Hey, now what was that for? I haven't seen you in a week and you throw things at me." He glared at me, I wasn't fazed. I wasn't in the mood to deal with his attitude. "I missed you." He then pouts.

I gave him a sarcastic smile, "Axel...hunny... It's two in the morning. I'm very tired and I worked all afternoon." I dove back under the blankets. "I love you, I've missed you too, but come back later ok?" I started going back to sleep, only to have him pounce on me. I groaned, I was very cranky. I was on my feet all afternoon, serving (some) snotty and ungrateful customers. I work as a waiter at Silvia's Diner four days a week now. I'm saving up for a car, I just got my license last month. But until I get said car, it's the bus for me for school. For work, my co-worker Julia gives me a ride there and back.

Axel didn't go away, he just shut off the light and laid next to me. Next he pulled the blanket off from my face and stole a kiss. "I love you too. I'm sorry I woke you up." I couldn't help but forgive him. He was hard to stay mad at.

"Yeah, yeah... Just don't _**ever **_wake me up like that again babe." I yawned and held him close to me. Not long after that I'd fallen back to sleep.

_**The Following Afternoon: **_

I woke up late in the afternoon, groggy, but happy. Today was August 13th my boyfriend's birthday. Thankfully I didn't work or have class on Tuesday's and I could get everything together. I just hope nothing would go wrong. I looked in my closet to find Axel sleeping upside down. I was dying to give him a rude awakening like he'd done to me this morning, but I chose not to. I had a busy day ahead of me. I knelt down and gave him a little kiss before shutting the closet door. I then go into the living room.

Dad had gone to work on an out of town case and wouldn't be back until tomorrow sometime. Which means I'm going to have to ride the bus to the mall. I sighed and grabbed my keys off the wall hook. I also grabbed some spare change lying on the coffee table. I then headed out the front door, locking it behind me. After that, I walked to the bus stop which took some time.

As I stood there waiting, I noticed a semi-muscular woman wearing an all white uniform with a red cape. She was sitting on the bench, occasionally I'd catch her staring at me. She was pale and had short dark brown curly hair. I saw that there was something attached to her red belt, it looked like a sword. I doubted it was real, probably just a cosplay prop. She also had a silver badge on her chest. I couldn't see much on the badge other than a giant number **36**. *_Man that's a neat cosplay, I wonder what Anime it's from. The convention isn't for another two months... Yet she's dressed up?*_

The bus arrived, I put change in the coin dispenser and sat in the back by the window. The brunette woman was soon to follow; only she sat by the window to the left of me. I put in my earphones and turned on some music. Every few minutes or so I'd catch her staring at me... Well mostly at my neck. At first I wondered why, then I remembered Axel's bite hadn't completely gone away. I put my hand over the wound and looked away. I felt a little embarrassed, because I'd forgotten to put a bandage over it.

When the bus finally arrived at the mall, I stepped off and headed inside. Once again she followed me, keeping her distance. I wanted to find out what her deal was, as I turned around to confront her. She was gone... For now at least. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the jewelry shop. I had ordered a custom necklace for Axel for his birthday. (This would be the gift I'd give him when I got him alone.) Since he melted his old broken one into a locket for me. (Which I wear every day.) Also, I had already bought his other present, a new black jacket, it wasn't too expensive, still I hoped it would fit him right.

I entered the shop, and approached the counter. A man of average height was standing behind it. He was blonde and had a charming smile. I saw on his name tag, the name Jayce. "Hello there how can I help you?" He said.

"Hi, I'm here to pick a necklace I ordered. It should be under the name Haven." I told him. Jayce went over to the register and starting looking through a pile of papers sitting near it. Muttering to himself as he searched for a filled out order form.

I waited patiently, because I wasn't in any hurry, I had till sunset. I watched as Jayce looked through more of the papers. Then after about five minutes he finds the order form. I went over to the register. "Yep your order is in the back, I'll go grab it for you." He placed the order form in front of me, I read it over and made sure there weren't any mistakes on it. I hand it back to him and he goes to the back.

Within minutes Jayce came back with a small black velvet box. He set it on the counter and opened it, and my god the pendent was beautiful. It was white gold and diamond shaped. Sadly they couldn't put a gem in the center, it would cost more money... Money I don't have... Instead I had them engrave an A in the middle."I have to say, you have good taste. I'm sure your special sweetheart will love it." I gave Jayce a friendly smile. *_I'm sure Axel will love this.*_

"Thank you," I get my wallet and pulled out what's left of the money I made at work. Along with some cash I withdrew yesterday. The necklace was pricy, but it'll be worth it. Once I paid for it, Jayce wrapped it up for me and handed it to me in a small bag. *_Sweet I don't have to wrap this one myself.* _I told Jayce thanks and goodbye, then went on my way. After walking out of the store my stomach growled...I haven't eaten anything since last night... I searched around the mall for the food court. Eventually, I found a place to get something, my favorite: McDonald's. Good thing I had a bit of money left.

As I sat down at a table near a window. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, the brunette woman in the white outfit watching me from a distance. It was starting to piss me off. *_Just what does she want with me?!*_ She then pulled out a tablet and started fiddling with it.

Once I was done eating, I throw away my garbage. It was then I decide to confront this so called stalker. However, as I got closer, I bumped into someone. A good friend of mine, Xion Madison. She is a Dark Witch that can cast curses and what not. I met her when I first moved here at the town library. "Hey Roxas." She said cheerfully. I looked behind her saw the brunette make eye contact with me. I broke it off and looked back at Xion. She was dressed in a Gothic Lolita type dress. Her usual style.

Xion looked confused and turned around. Her eyes go wide she grabbed my wrist and started to pull me away. My guess is that she knows who that lady was. "Has she been following you around very long?" Xion asked, there was worry in her voice. I nodded. "Shit... Axel has to know about this asap...And man, he's going to be pissed."

*_Wait Axel knows that chick? Great just how many other women does he know?* _A wave of jealously came over me. "Whoa, who the hell is that woman? And more importantly, how does she know Axel?"

Xion rolled her eyes, she could probably see I was jealous. Even though I never needed to be. From what I've seen, Axel has been very faithful to me. Although sometimes he'd use that hypnotic charm of his to get free stuff. "Roxas, that woman is a vampire hunter. She almost killed Axel before. She's the one I saved him from, her name is Melissa Gurina. Now come on we'd better get you back to your house. I'll drive you." *_Well, I feel like an idiot, but I've never seen a vampire hunter...So how was I supposed to know? Maybe I shouldn't assume things so quickly.*_

"Ok... And we need to get Kendel. You do know what today is right?" I told Xion. She looked confused. "Axel's birthday?" I waited for her to respond.

(Kendel is also a witch, though I don't know what kind. She was once a cursed cat who could only take human form when need be. She is also Axel's closet friend, along with Xion. After defeating Maxwell a while back, Kendel's curse broke off earlier than expected. Everyone was so happy. Especially Axel, not only can she use her magic and not have to be a cat anymore. There's also no need for her to walk around naked all the time. However, she would every once in a while just to piss off Axel. Which I thought to be funny.)

Xion smacked her forehead, "oh right. I forgot. Whoops. Been so busy with filling out job applications it slipped my mind. I think I still have his gift in my trunk though." She said as we walked to her car. The car was a nice one too. Her parents got it for her as a graduation present. It was black with a purple skull on the trunk. "We'll tell him about Melissa later. Wouldn't want him to be upset about this... Not today at least." I nodded, then get inside and she drives by the Manor. Kendel hopped in the backseat. She was dressed in blue-jean shorts and a cropped red tank top, no shoes and her long orange hair flowed free. We all go to my house and wait for night fall.

* * *

It was about eight when I heard my closet upstairs creak open. We shut off the lights in the living room and hid behind the front of the couch. Then I remembered there wasn't any point of making it dark. Axel had night vision. Oh well, he wasn't expecting any surprises. He's never really liked his birthday, says it's pointless. I beg to differ, not every day someone turns one hundred twenty-one right? Hopefully on this second twenty-first birthday... he doesn't end up getting hit by a car later on...

"Any reason all the lights are off? Hello?" I heard Axel say. Kendel used her magic to make the lights turn on.

Xion, Kendel and I popped out and yelled, "Surprise! Happy birthday Axel!" We were smiling. Axel though, he screamed, jumped and clung to the ceiling. We all looked up at him, he looked back and hissed at us like an angry cat. The girls and I started laughing. *_Didn't think undead vampires could have heart attacks.* _ We expected him to be laughing with us... That wasn't the case.

Axel soon came down from the ceiling and didn't look happy. "Roxas... The hell?! I told you I don't like birthdays." He sounded so mad. "All of you knew that in fact." Kendel walked up to him and punched his arm. He wasn't fazed. Xion rolled her eyes and looked furious. As for me I felt a bit heartbroken, and then fury arose within. I grabbed the box that was sitting on the couch. Wanting to just throw it at him. Maybe smack him in the face with it too!

"Fine... Forget it then." I shoved the boxed up coat into him hard. "Must of just wasted my time and money planning this for you, you ungrateful jackass." I said in an angry voice. I then went into my room, slamming the door behind me. I looked at the other gift I'd spent the last of my extra money on. It was sitting on my desk, I just shoved it into a drawer and threw myself forward on to the bed.

I then hear my door open. If it was Axel I would throw more than just a pillow at him."Roxas?" However, it was Xion. "You going to be ok?" *_Define ok!*_ I felt her sit on the bed. I didn't answer her, I was too upset to say anything at the moment. I rolled my eyes and sighed rather loudly. "I'll take that as a no... Anyway, I'm just as angry about it as you." *_Angry doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling right now!* _I tightly grip on to the pillow.

"Well if it makes you feel better, Kendel yelled at him. I did too." I heard her laugh, but it didn't make me feel better. Yelling never made any situation better. I take in a calming breath, then buried my face into my pillow. *_Please go away...* _ "I can see you want to be alone. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

Xion soon left the room, lightly closing the door behind her. I rolled on to my back and stared at the ceiling. Then a few minutes later my door is thrown open, I didn't bother to see why. That was until I heard a loud thud and my door slam shut. I jolt up and see Axel lying face down on my carpet. "You better apologize to him you blood-sucking bastard! He planned all this just for you! Magic blocks the door and windows. So don't even try escaping until you fix this mess!" It was Kendel yelling at him obviously. I heard her stomp away. I just laid back on the bed and tried ignoring him.

"Ow... That hurt... Damn it Kendel..." I looked at Axel for a quick second, then turned away. "Love, I'm sorry..." I just rolled my eyes. Again trying to ignore him. Alas, it failed.

"Fuck you." I said coldly. Not bothering to care whether or not I hurt his feelings. He sure hurt mine by acting like that.

I hear him groan. "Don't be like that... It's just.. You knew I didn't like my birthday." I felt him lay next to me. I scooted away, or tried to. He pulled me close to him. I just folded my arms not even acknowledging his affection. "Please look at me...I really am sorry."

I sighed and turned around. I noticed he was wearing the new long leather jacket I bought him. *_Well then, guess it fits him just fine. Hmph.* _"You really hurt my feelings you know that? I spent two weeks planning this. I... I was all excited, and couldn't wait... I thought you'd be happy..." I felt myself getting chocked up. "Instead you acted like a complete jerk face... When all I wanted...was for you is to have...a birthday you'd love and cherish."

Axel touched my face and then ran his hand through my hair. "Can we start it over?" He gave me a kiss, I wanted to pull away. I didn't, I kissed back. "I promise I won't be a _jerk face_ about it this time..." He sounded sincere, I sighed and gave in as always. *_Damn it! How come I can't stay mad at you?*_

"Alright. No take backs." I told him. Axel got off the bed and stood up. "By the way, that jacket looks really good on you." I hopped off the bed and stood in front of him, next he started modeling himself. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you. It's a bit of a change from my other one." Axel sighed, "ah well. That one was old anyway, I like this one better." He gave me a smile, showing those sharp fangs. Fangs that could very well kill me, but he only kills people who deserve it. You know like serious criminals, huge perverts and what not. Though, I still wonder if there are other vampires out there that are the same way. So far, Axel's the only vampire I've seen in this town. Well aside from Maxwell and his small coven, but they're dead and gone. (They were all evil sons of a bitches!)

"No problem..." I looked over at my desk. "Oh I have something else for you..." I walked passed him, and opened the drawer. I felt him wrap his arm around my waist. My fingers wrapped around the bag's handle and I pulled it from the drawer. Axel kept trying to peek in the bag. "Hey, wait a minute mister nosy." I giggled and pulled the small gift out.

Axel lets go of me, I turned around and hand him the small box. "It's so tiny." I watched as his sharp nails slice the wrapping paper off. He looked confused at first. I started to get a bit nervous, I wondered if he was even going to like it. He opened the box and his jaw dropped. My heart started to pound in my ears. "This is... Just wow.. It's beautiful." Axel sounded happy, I breathed a sigh or relief. He took the pendent out and put it around his neck. The chain on it wasn't too long; the necklace looked really nice with his new jacket.

I smiled at him. "Glad you like it." Before I could move he had me in an embrace. I gasped because of how fast he did it. "Happy Birthday again, Axel." I threw my arms around him, leaned up on my tip toes and I kissed him lightly. When I pulled back he looked disappointed. "Babe? What's the matter?" I played with his shirt.

"That was hardly a birthday kiss." Axel smirked, and started gliding his hands along my sides. It drove me crazy when he did things like that. "Let's try it again, love." Before I could respond, his lips pushed against mine, he lightly bit my bottom lip. Which drove me even crazier. I threw my arms around him again and we kissed ever so passionately.

My fingers ran through his red hair, his hands explored my body. My room was getting really hot... For me at least. He then goes for my neck, I felt his fangs poke my skin. "Go ahead. Bite me, I want it." I breathed. Next he bites down, sending my body into a world of sweet bliss. I moaned softly. Not long after, he stops biting, and yanks me into another hot kiss. This had made me so damn horny, that it wasn't even funny!

I pulled back so that I could take a breather. My heart was pounding, my mind was racing. "Now that's a birthday kiss." Axel winked. He still had his arms around me. I bite my lower lip, I was burning with desire right now. "Love? You ok?" I couldn't take it, I wanted him in my pants. I shove him on to the bed. "Whoa there.." He said playfully.

"I want you, right now. Take off all your clothes." I didn't give him time to respond. I got on top of him, kissing him hard and heavy. All while trying to rip his clothes off. I thought I was winning this time. He then shifted his weight and was now on me. I was again defeated. *_It'd be nice if I won for a change!*_

Axel had a huge grin on his face. "Oh really now? Naughty Roxas., but are you sure you're ok with this?" I nodded, "Then you may have me." I pulled him into a kiss. I was sure, I wanted this. I felt it was long enough and we loved each other.

As we were about to really get into it, my door was pushed open. "Oh my..." It was Xion, Axel and I look at her. Her face was red, she was just standing there. I groaned, and was no longer in the mood. "It just got quiet... and-"

"Ever heard of knocking?!" I glared at her. However, I can't be angry with her. I did forget her and Kendel were here. I guess it's really my own fault for not locking the door.

"Sorry... Didn't think you two would be getting it on." She laughed. Axel got off me and sat on the side of my bed. I sat up as well and scooted close to him. He placed his hand on mine, Xion smiled. "Glad you two have made up. I'll take Kendel home, you guys have your time together." She snapped her fingers and the spells off the doors and windows were released.

After that Xion left with Kendel. Axel and I now had the house to ourselves. I leaned on his shoulder and sighed. Having been pulled out of a wonderful moment. It's a downer. "You ok?" Axel asked and he intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Yeah, just bummed." I sighed. My eyes wondered around my room.

"About Xion ruining our moment, right?" I heard Axel chuckle. I looked at him weird. Thought he'd be just as annoyed by it as I was. Still maybe it wasn't time for us to get that close. Even though I wanted to. I nodded in response. "Awww, how can I cheer you up, love?" He said in a tender voice.

"Just hold me, please." I told him. He keeps me close to him. I snuggled into his chest. I've grown used to him not having a heartbeat. Or the fact he's as cold as ice. However, there was this part of me that wished he could be alive with me. Sad to say that'll never happen. Whether Axel is alive or undead, I loved him. Who knows, maybe I'll be a vampire with him someday and this whole thing won't be an issue.

* * *

The next day, I woke up at seven and started getting ready for college. My classes didn't start until nine. However, the latest bus wasn't here until eight. I looked to see Axel sound asleep in my bed. Once I was ready, I go over to the bed and gave him a kiss. As I'm about to leave, he pulls me back on the bed. It amazes me how he can just come in and out of sleep so fast. "Axel I have to get to school." I said with a smile.

"I know, but I like seeing you off." I heard him yawn. He seemed to be really tired. He must spent half the night feeding after I passed out. Which was roughly around eleven. I run my fingers through that mane of his. Axel seemed to like it whenever I did that.

"Alright come on then. I have to hurry." I told him. Axel let me go and dragged himself out of bed. All he was wearing was his fleece pants... It caused me to blush. _*Goddamn he's gorgeous!* _His shirt was laying on my floor. I picked it up and handed it to him. He took it and threw it over himself.

Axel walked me to the front door. I zipped up my hoodie, for it would be a bit chilly out today. He smiled and hugged me close. I hugged him back, he tilted my head back and gave me a light kiss. "Have a good day my love." He said in a tender voice.

"Aw, thank you. I'll be sure to." I told him as he opened the front door for me. As I stepped out, he lightly smacked my rear. By the time I turned around, he'd already shut and locked the door. _*He's something else...* _I laughed to myself as I made my way to the transit bus that would take me to school: Destiny Square Institute for the Arts or D.S.I.A... That bus ended up being very late.

It took about fifteen minutes for the bus to arrive at the school. As soon as those doors opened, I bolted out of the bus. I ran to class as fast as I could. Holding my laptop/school bag against my chest. Wouldn't want it smacking into anything while I'm running. I had managed to make it just before the lecture started. I found a seat by Riku. Yep, Sora's buddy Riku goes here too. Which is pretty cool. I've sat by him since the first day of class. It was nice to see someone here that I knew. Riku was tall with long silver hair, and had a good build. He's also really attractive, but my heart belonged to Axel.

I leaned back in the chair and take in a few heavy breaths. "That was close. Freaking bus." I noticed Riku looking at me funny. I returned his look and he laughed. I sat up straight and began setting up for class.

"Bus late again?" Riku asked with a chuckle. I shoot him a glare. It didn't faze him, my glares didn't seem to have an affect on anyone... All because of my baby face. "Don't give me that look. Anyway, if you'd like. I can take you to and from school. That way you don't have to take the bus." Riku suggested. I stared at him for a moment. This is the first he's offered since school started a couple of weeks ago.

"That would be wonderful. I hate the bus. It smells weird and people stare at me." I told him as I booted up my laptop. Once it was working, I open it up to my desktop and pull up my latest project. It was a picture I drew of Axel's Manor. Only I drew it in the way it used to look before it went under. I started adding the finishing touches on it. The picture was turning out beautifully.

"Alright. Starting tomorrow. I'll be picking you up at eight thirty. Sound ok Roxas?" Riku said. I look at him and responded with a nod. "Cool, you want to hangout some time?" I raised and eyebrow, wondering what this sudden interest to hang out came from. I mean, I hardly ever spoke to him outside of school. Other than when he and Sora would include me in something.

"Sure? Fine with me. It'll have to be on a day I don't work. Would Saturday be good?" I suggested to Riku. He leaned back in his chair and appeared lost in thought. Within a minute he responded to me with a nod. I smiled, then the lecture began.

While sitting in said lecture, my mind was elsewhere. About this so called vampire hunter named Melissa Gurina. I knew these hunters hunted and killed vampires. But why would one be following me? A normal human being. I was confused, and it bothered me. Yet again another one of Axel's enemies from the past appears. Only this one is human and not another (evil) vampire. Human or not this is bad, and he has to be told about it tonight.

* * *

My classes for the day have ended and I met Riku in the parking lot. He drove me home, while in the car, him and I just talked. He kept telling me how much different I am from Sora. And how talented I was. It was flattering. I told Riku he was a good artist too, but he insisted my work was better.

"I'm serious Roxas. You're an amazing artist." Riku again praised me. "Seriously where did this talent of yours come from?"

"Again thanks Riku. As for the talent, I just sorta started drawing as a kid and kept practicing at it." I replied with and gave a halfhearted laugh. I kept looking out the window. Thinking of how to tell Axel about that hunter woman. Her being here terrifies me. I don't want her taking him from me. My heart hurts at the thought of losing Axel. I almost lost him before. I never want to feel that again.

"Everything ok there?" I heard Riku ask in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, just a little spacey today. Got a lot on my mind. No need to worry." Which is partly true. However, there's no way I could tell Riku what's going on. He'd think I was nuts.

Riku sighed, "alright if you say so."

Riku pulled into the driveway, I thanked him. After that, I rushed through the door and go into my room quietly. Careful not to bother Axel, who is asleep in my bed. *_Odd, usually he's in my closet hanging upside down when I come back from school.*_ He is buried under the blanket, hiding from the sun. I've yet to get curtains in here. I hurry and switch out of my school clothes and into my work uniform. Throwing on my hoodie from earlier in the process.

I look over at Axel again, he's still asleep. I pull the blanket away and kiss him lightly. "I'll be home at eight. Love you baby." I whispered to him. I then put the blanket back over him and left the room. I now wait for Julia to come pick me up at three.

Thankfully, she picked me up on time. I was at work five minutes early. I rush in and begin working. Tending to customers, some nice...some, not so nice. There was this one couple who just kept whispering about me, it was annoying. However, I'm used to that sort of thing.

My break was just five minutes away. As I was walking away from a table, I hear someone come in the diner. I went up to the front and put on a smile. "Hi, welcome to Silvia's Diner." It's then I saw Xion. She laughed, I rolled my eyes. "Just one ma'am?"

"Yes, Roxas just one. Such a formal greeting." Xion teased. I smiled and showed her to a table. She sat down, then I handed her a menu. "I'll have a coffee please?" I scribbled it down and grabbed it for her. As I set the drink on the table I noticed it was break time. But I had to finish up with Xion first.

"Anything you want to eat?" I asked politely. She looks at the menu.

"You know what I like Roxas. I love breakfast for dinner. A cheese omelet and hash-browns." Again I scribbled it down and run the order to the kitchen. I then decide to take my break. I grabbed myself a coffee and sit across from Xion. I let out a sigh. "Anyway, Roxas I came here to ask if you told Axel about Melissa yet. I haven't had the chance to."

I looked up at her and shook my head. "No I haven't. He was asleep when I got home from school. I didn't want to wake him." I told her.

"Alright. But I thought you should know that I saw her earlier. She had been following me since noon." Xion said in a worried voice. "Though I think I stopped seeing her about an hour ago. Which is a relief."

"Damn, tell you what. Meet me back at my house at eight. Pick up Kendel and we'll all talk about what we're going to do about this." I told her. Xion nodded, then sips her coffee.

For the rest of my break I just chat with Xion. Once it was over, her order came up and I served it to her. Then went back to other tables, making sure everyone was happy. Some were, some weren't. I'd get heat for giving a person something that was made wrong. It made me angry, but there's nothing I could do but smile and take it back to the chef. This job kind of sucks, but it pays and it keeps me busy.

* * *

I arrive home before my friends got there. My Dad is home meaning the discussion about Melissa will have to be kept quiet. I run up to my room, I find Axel sitting at my desk just reading. He was dressed in his usual clothes (a red shirt and black jeans.) He was very focused on the book he was reading. I go up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him on the cheek and let him go. "Hey, good evening mister vampire."

"Hello love." He spoke softly. "How was your day?" Axel bookmarked his page and set the book down on the desk.

I replied with, "it was ok. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except for-" I'm then interrupted as Axel stood up and grabbed me. It's then he inhaled. "Axel? Everything ok?" I asked in a concerned voice. I then heard a low growl from Axel. Making me more concerned.

"Not really. I smell werewolf on you. Why?" Axel asked curiously. It's then he starts inspecting me. "No bites or scratches..." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What the hell are doing?" I asked in an agitated tone. Axel ignores me and keeps doing whatever it was he was doing. I sighed, "to answer your question _Axel_. I have no idea why I'd have a werewolf smell on me. Unless, one decided it wanted to rub on me just to annoy you." I added in some sarcasm in that last part. Axel glared at me, I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be a smart-ass Roxas." Axel sighed and threw himself on my bed. I looked at him weird as I began to get changed into my pajamas. Not long after that there's a knock at my door. I open it and there stood Kendel and Xion. They looked very serious.

"You tell him yet Roxas?" Xion asked. I shook my head. "Alright, tell him now. I filled Kendel in on the way here." Kendel shut my door and leaned back on it. Her eyes focused on Axel.

"Just what is this about?" I saw Axel sit up. He looked very concerned. Xion and Kendel looked at me. "Love, what is going on?" He stood up.

I cleared my throat, then began speaking. "Some woman named Melissa was following me yesterday..." Before I could finish, Axel had me in his arms. "She didn't talk to me, she just followed me until Xion came up to me at the mall. After that, Melissa was gone."

Xion crossed her arms and looked towards Axel. "Melissa was following me earlier today. After some time she just left me alone." Kendel hasn't said a word since she came in. Which I found to be odd.

I heard a growl, "damn it! Why didn't you all say anything to me sooner?" I hold him tightly, and looked up at him. His eyes red and he sounded really pissed. I haven't seen him like this since the whole Maxwell incident.

"We wanted you to enjoy your birthday that's why... And before you blow another nut, she didn't attack me. It looked to me like she was just observing and taking notes." Xion explained to him with a _tone. _"Maybe she was thinking me or Roxas would lead her to your whereabouts."

It's then I see Kendel comes up to Axel and I. "What do you want to do about this?" She asked sternly.

"I don't know, but when I think of something. I'll let you two know." The two he's referring to are the girls... The witches. I'd probably be of no help in this situation. For I was a normal human with no real _special_ powers. However, that wasn't going to stop me from asking if I could be useful.

I looked at the girls and they nodded. My head is then tilted up. "Axel, what can I do? Even if it's the smallest thing. I want to help." I saw him move the hair away from my eyes. His own eyes looked worried.

"Fine, I'll let you know too." Axel said with a half smile. I found it hard to believe he'd let me help him with this. I was skeptical, because this was someone trying to kill him. And she could possibly use me against him. That is if Melissa found out that I had a connection to Axel. Great, just as things were starting to steer away from chaos, it comes swinging back!

* * *

The weekend was here and was it ever so nice out. The sky clear once again. Though the outside air was chilly, it's still a good evening. Axel had left to go feed some hours ago, but hasn't come back. He either went home for a while, or is having bad luck finding a...meal. I look at the clock and it was pretty late (it's almost midnight.) My mind was restless and I couldn't sleep. I thought to go for a walk to tire myself out.

I get down into the living room only to be caught by my Dad. "And where are you going at this time of night Roxas?" He asked in a stern voice. He gets off the couch and blocked my way of the front door.

I sighed. "Just for a walk. I can't sleep. I won't be long." I told him. I didn't plan on being gone longer than an hour. Also what's the big deal anyway? I'm eighteen. Then again, Dad's house, therefore, Dad's rules. Living here rent free, so really can't complain.

"This late? I don't think so." Dad's arm crossed. I rolled my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me young man. I know you're of age now. However, that does not mean you can do as you please around here." He said with a fatherly _tone_.

"But I can't sleep. Taking a walk usually helps me clear my mind." I said truthfully. Though, it has gotten me into all kinds of...mix ups. "Please Dad? I'll be careful." I tried to reassure him. But it fazed him not. He shook his head.

"I said no Roxas. You're not going out this late, and that's final." Dad stared me down. His eyes full of seriousness. "Find some other way to help yourself fall asleep." He didn't move from the door. I groaned and dragged myself back up to my room. Where I waited for him to go to bed so I could go out for a bit.

I laid back in my bed for a while. Staring at the ceiling, bored but not tired (still.) I looked at my clock, it's now 1:00am. I got up from my bed and peek out my door really quick. All the lights are off which meant Dad was sound asleep in his bedroom. I quietly close the door and grabbed my hoodie off the wall hook in my room. I throw that on along with a pair of Converse and tuck my phone in my pocket. It's then I went out like I had planned earlier.

I walked passed Axel's Manor it looked so dead inside. No movement in any of the front windows. I thought to pop in and see him. I stepped in through that small hole in the fencing. I made my way into the Manor. The smell is still the same: mildew and rotted wood. I will never get used to that stench. "How can he and Kendel live like this?" I whispered to myself. I turned on the flashlight on my phone and looked around for him. "Then again, they're probably used to it by now. Don't know how anyone can get used to a smell like this though."

I checked all over the first level and Axel is nowhere to be found. Sometimes when I'd come in here, I'd find him sitting in on an old couch in front of a mantel. Which over it, hung an old painting of Axel's human family he once had. However, he wasn't there either. I then thought to check downstairs. When I got down there his coffin was open, but empty. I wasn't worried, he'd probably be back before sunrise. But like hell I was going to wait. Also throughout my search I didn't see Kendel.

I saw myself out and decided to go to the park. I walked along the trail looking at the trees as the wind blew at them. For some reason I stopped walking and take in a deep breath. It really smelt like Autumn out here. Then suddenly I heard the sound of crunching leaves. My eyes grow wide, my heart started drumming in my ears. I turned around and swallowed hard."Who's there?" I asked in a shaky voice. I got no response, not surprising.

I shook my head, "phew just my imagination." I breathed a sigh of relief. That relief was cut short as I heard a swishing sound. But that could have been the wind. _*I have got to stop reading scary books so much.*_ I laughed at myself, then began walking again.

Moments later, I felt an arm reach around my waist. "What are you doing out so late?" A voice asked, it's then I'm pulled back and I shrieked. I ripped out of the person's grip with ease. I spun around to find...Axel?! He started laughing. _*His twisted sense of humor I swear!*_ "You should have seen yourself Roxas. You about crapped your pants." Axel then continued to laugh. My face gets hot and I was about ready to punch him. Then I remembered his bones are reinforced.

I was royally pissed! "Axel, you son of a bitch! You scared the hell out of me!" My breathing was heavy and my heart was pounding hard. After a minute I go up to Axel and shoved him harshly. "The fuck is wrong with you?! Sneaking up on me like that!"

He looked down at me with a stupid grin on his face. I was in no way amused. "Hey, now calm down. I didn't think you'd scream bloody murder." He acted like everything was ok. It wasn't, I thought he was an attacker or some pervert... The jerk face.

"Screw you! That WAS NOT funny! You gave me a heart attack." I told him in a stern voice. His grin turned into a frown. He came up to me and held me close. At first I ignored his affection.

"I'm sorry." Axel spoke sincerely. Like always I couldn't stay mad at him. I returned his embrace. "Forgive me?" I didn't say a word, I leaned up on my toes and gave him a kiss. *_Damn you Axel...Just damn you.* _"Now, what are you doing out at this hour my love?" He asked as he stroked my cheek. Causing me to giggle.

"Couldn't sleep. Trying to tire myself out. Would have been out sooner, but Dad blocked my path. He didn't end up going to bed until close to one am. So, here I am." I explained to him. I then felt his hands on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "What about you? I didn't see you in the Manor."

Axel sighed and appeared disappointed. "I've had no luck finding a meal." I noticed his eye were red. "No bad guys were out tonight. Been out searching all this time. But now that you're here...My luck has changed." He reached up and tucked some of my hair behind my ear. Next he moves the rest of the hair away from my neck."May I?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Go ahead." I tilted my head to the side. His teeth then bite into my neck, which felt amazing as usual. Axel bites down harder and a moan escapes my lips. My blood was leaving my body, which in turn started to make me feel sleepy. Not the sleep-aid I had in mind, but it's ok. "Ok, Axel...That's enough..." I breathed. He lightly pulls away, I see some of my blood at the corner of his mouth. Axel wiped it away and his eyes changed back to their original color.

"Sorry, it's just your blood tastes so damn good." He said with an apologetic grin. I couldn't help but smile. I threw my arms around his neck again."Want me to take you home now?"

"Please and thank you." I told him. It's then I see Axel glaring at something. I let go of him and turned around and I see Melissa, she was about a good few feet from us. She had a gun aimed at Axel. I heard him growl and it was very loud; it scared me. His arms pulled me back and he kept me close.

"Seems my assumptions were correct. You _are_ the bloodsucking fiend around here Axel. And you've been feeding off this poor human boy after all. I've seen the marks on his neck." She had a Russian accent and spoke firmly. My arms reached up and I hold on to Axel's. Melissa looked at me, "I heard you scream. I'm here to rescue you from this monster." She held out her other hand. I shook my head and still hung on to Axel. "Come on now child." *_I'm an adult...I hate my baby face!*_

"No, I'm fine... You've got it all wrong. He just scared me that's all. Axel isn't _that _bad." I tried to explain, but it didn't seem to get through to her. I see her finger about to pull the trigger, my eyes grew wide. "Please don't!" I cried out. However, she ignores me. Axel scooped me up and he ran very fast. I looked behind him and she was keeping up with him. I was very puzzled as to how a human could keep up with a vampire. She then starts shooting. Luckily none of them hit us so far.

We're still on the run from a crazy vampire hunter I looked over Axel's shoulder and Melissa hadn't gotten tired. Again I was puzzled. It's then she jumped over us. Axel stopped and ran in the other direction. As he turned, the gun goes off again and within in seconds he tumbled down; dropping me in the process. And I fell hard too. "Ouch!" I yelped. I scrambled to my feet and rush to his side and examine him. I see that he had been shot in the back. The wound didn't regenerate quickly, or at all for that matter.

I shook him, but he didn't budge. I looked up and saw Melissa, no emotion in her eyes. "You should run boy. He's dangerous." She ordered. I glared at her. "Don't leer at me. I just saved your life. You should be grateful." She had some bite to her words, which only made me angrier.

"Piss off! He hasn't done anything wrong!" I shouted at her. I then feel Axel's hand on my shoulder. I looked down at him, there was pain in his eyes.

"You're still able to move, vampire?" Once again she ignores me. It's like what I say goes in one ear and out the other. "Let me fix that..." As she readied her weapon, Axel quickly stood up and pulled me back as Melissa shoots. "Hold still you bastard!" She kept shooting until there were no more bullets left in her pistol. Axel managed not to get hit by them this time. _*Her anger must be messing with her aim.*_

Axel jumps over Melissa and took off. I looked at his face, he was hurting so bad. But why? He should have healed by now. "Axel..." I buried my face into his shoulder again. Hoping that Melissa would get lost.

Sadly, that wasn't the case. Again Axel gets shot, he holds me tight. We come to a stop in an alleyway. A wall blocked our path. Though it shouldn't be an issue. Axel can walk up walls. However, he looked so weak... He put me down and almost fell over. I caught him...and he's really heavy. This time he was shot in the shoulder. It's then Melissa came closer.

"Leave us alone!" I yelled at her. I heard Axel groan, I was relieved he wasn't dead. But I don't know how much more he can take. He can hardly stand on his own right now.

"I'm afraid I can't. He's a monster. He's hurt many people, including me." Her words were as cold as her stare. The woman lifted up both of her pant legs and I saw bionic legs. _*So that's how she can keep up with Axel...wonderful.* _ After she let the pant legs down she pulled out another gun. "Step aside, I won't tell you again. I don't wish to kill an innocent person. Please understand." Just then Axel lifted his head up, his eyes had become black and he growled at her.

I looked around the area in search of something I could use against her. "Forget...about...me Roxas. Run...away." I heard Axel say in a broken voice. I wasn't going to leave him, no way in hell. He's saved me many times, now it's my turn to save him.

"No Axel." I had to think quick. It's then I saw a something I could throw: a small rock. I threw it at her head hard, she spun around and fell over. This was our chance. I threw Axel's arm around my shoulders, I put my arm around his waist and helped him walk. He kept stumbling. But I was determined to get him away from her.

Axel eventually collapsed and I couldn't carry him anymore. Thankfully, there was a bench we could rest on. To my surprise he was still conscious. "Why...didn't you...just run?" He said to me as we sat down. Axel leaned on my shoulder. I looked at his back, neither wound healed on him... I became worried.

"That's easy, because I love you dummy." I said with a half smile. "Just what were in those bullets? Your body isn't healing..."

"Usually it's harvested sunlight. However, if that were the case. I wouldn't be sitting here right now... But whatever was in those...has blocked my healing ability and weakened me. Get me to Kendel and I'll be fine..."Axel kissed my cheek. "Thank you..for saving me." He then cringed, I hold him.

"No problem babe...Now how can we get to Kendel, when you can't even walk?" I spoke softly.

"I can try... The Manor isn't too far..." He throws his arm around my shoulders. I put my arm around his waist and I lift him to his feet. We tried walking back to the Manor. Only to be surprised by the hunter. _*Damn she sure is one persistent woman!*_

"You brat! I'm trying to help you!" Melissa barked at me. I just raised my middle finger. "How dare you show me disrespect! However, that could be his doing. So I'll forgive you this once. After I kill him you'll be free of his control." She now holds a sword in her hand. I looked to see Axel with a terrified expression. I took a closer look at the blade, it was glowing. Just like Xion's sunlight magic bottles... Oh no this is bad! "Too bad, so sad, you monster. Now you'll die for good this time." Didn't think a walk in the park would turn into such a mess. Then again, my walks are never just walks.

Some times, surprises really suck!

**Chapter One: END! **

* * *

**End A/N:**

**Well my fellow followers/fans. What do you think of this beginning?**

**Also this may not come out fast. I am still working on Tortures of the Heart. (Next chapter should be out soon for those of you who read it.) However, I plan on finishing that and this one too. I love writing these and I have the stories all planned out. Thanks for reading. There's more to come!**


	2. A Little Friction

**Chapter Two: ****A Little Friction**

_(Axel's P.O.V)_

Melissa had us trapped. My body was in so much pain. She had managed to get me with two shots. Some thing in those bullets was causing this weakness in me. And it's blocking the regeneration of my wounds. (We'll just call that "some thing," poison for now.) There had to be some way out of this situation. I just didn't know what it was.

She held out a sword that glowed. It had a sunlight charm placed on it. Which terrified me. That sword is one of the few weapons given to the hunters. Along with two pistols, although hers were out of ammo. Most hunters use the swords to slice our heads off, obviously. Honestly, I'd rather keep mine. Melissa steps closer, Roxas holds on to me. "Stay away!" I could see he was more terrified than I was. Tears come from his eyes. "Don't take him from me!"

"What has he done to you? No matter, once his head is gone. You will be free." No emotion in her voice. Roxas pulled us back, but we couldn't go far. Not in my weakened state. I felt so useless. She quickly ripped Roxas from me. I fall on the ground as I tried to grab him. He yells and fights, but he was no match. I watched helplessly as she knocked him out and tossed him aside. After that, Melissa pulls me up by my hair, I clench my jaw. Her sword to my neck, its touch stung me, but I didn't make a sound. "Now that your _slave_ is out of my way. I can finish what I started a year ago. Only this time there won't be anyone to save you. Any last words beast?"

"Go to hell," I groaned. _*Is this it for me?*_ She pulled her sword back and was ready to swing. I knew this would be a quick and really messy. I've seen how hunters kill us vampires. Either by decapitation, or UV bullets. Neither were a pretty sight. You'd either become a pile of bloody ooze, or a smoking pile of ashes. It all depended on which method the hunter used... Anyway, I closed my eyes and braced for the true death.

As I await to be beheaded, my hair is released. I then hear a thud and the sound of metal hitting cement. I open my eyes to see a large platinum-haired werewolf. It stood on its back legs in front of Roxas, as if guarding him. And the wolf looked pissed. It growled loudly. I saw that Melissa was on the grass, she appeared disoriented. Her outfit was torn slightly, the wolf started walking toward her. Melissa scrambled to her feet, she looks at her weapon. Sad for her that the wolf was too close for her to retrieve it. She takes off in a hurry, but the wolf didn't chase her. I never thought a werewolf would be my savior of all things. Well, seeing as vampires and werewolves hated each other. I take a closer look at the wolf and he looked very familiar.

I managed to stand on my own. I could feel the poison starting to wear down, finally. I looked at the ground, my precious Roxas still unconscious. I stumbled forward to try and reach him. Only to be pushed back by the wolf. I managed to keep my balance. "You don't need to be the big bad wolf anymore. I won't hurt him. Thanks for the rescue." I spoke politely, though the big bad wolf comment may get my face torn off. And as expected, he claws at me. I stepped back. "Hey there's no need for that! Please let me take him home." I was trying to avoid a fight with this wolf. Even if the poison is wearing off. I'm in no condition to fight right now.

"You stay back blood thief!" The wolf growled at me. I could now tell the wolf was a male, because of how deep the voice was. "I don't trust your kind. You use humans for your own selfish gain. Playing with them as if they're toys. Then you drain their lives away."_ *Now **that **was uncalled for! Not all of us are like that!*_ He came closer, his teal eyes glaring intensely at me. He then shows his teeth and they looked very sharp. Also their jaws are made for crushing bones...Bad news for me. Can't regrow my bones...

"Easy there Fido." I stepped a bit closer and put my hands up. "I don't want any trouble." Again I was trying to avoid a fight. Though it seemed this wolf really wanted to rip me to ribbons. He swiped his claw at me again, I managed not to get struck. I'm starting to get annoyed. Roxas is hurt and this _dog_ is in my way of helping him! "Could you move?! I need to get him help! You're making this harder than it has to be, you mongrel." I was done with sweet talk. I had to get Roxas out of here and quickly. I hissed at the wolf, "now get the fuck out of my way!"

He just growled in return, it didn't scare me. I again try to step closer to Roxas, only to have the wolf snap his teeth at me. All I could do was bare my fangs at him. That was until I stepped on something, something I could use against him. I looked down and see Melissa's sword under my foot. If I were to pick it up it would burn me. I noticed that it's a sliver blade. Which meant I could now get this wolf off my back. I grabbed the sword and as expected, the handle burnt my hand badly. I yelped in pain, but managed swung the sword at the male wolf. Before I could land the hit, he claws my arm causing me to drop the weapon. As I go to pick up the weapon, the damn wolf jumped on me. Holding me down by my shoulders. "The only reason I saved you, was so that I could kill you myself." Ugh the scent of these dogs, it's just god awful!

I glared at him for a moment, then look to my right. The sword just out of reach. _*Son of a bitch!* _I lift one of my legs and kick the male wolf off me. I quickly stood up and made a break for Roxas. And again I am knocked down. I was beyond pissed at this point. I stood up again and dove for the sword. It burned once more, but I was too angry to care. The wolf lunged itself at me, I smirk as I thrust the sword into his shoulder. The wolf falls over on his side, whining in pain. "Now stay boy."

After that, I could really feel the pain from my injures. I grab my arm, my hand became sticky with blood. I stepped near Roxas, "what crazy a night." I take my hand off my arm and see that it hadn't healed... In fact, none of my wounds had even begun to regenerate. Meaning my healing ability _still_ wasn't working! Perfect! I wiped my bloodied hand on my pants then hoisted Roxas into my arms. I soon take him back to my Manor.

Roxas was still unconscious in my arms as I stepped into my Manor. Once I entered the living room, I laid him down on the old couch by the mantel. It's then I collapsed on the floor, but I picked myself up right away. I searched for Kendel. I find her asleep in one of the upstairs bedrooms. I shook her awake. "Kendel get up this is an emergency," I said with urgency. My arm started hurting again. I hold where the pain was. My hand became sticky with blood once more.

"Holy shit! What happened?" She threw off her blankets and put on some clothes. (I really wish she'd stop with the whole being naked constantly thing... It just bothered me, always has.) Kendel grabbed one of her med-kits from inside the old nightstand along with some herbs in bottles. It amazed me how women can stuff so much into a small space.

"Melissa happened, then a werewolf jumped in. Anyway, can you help Roxas? He got hurt..." I suddenly felt myself becoming very thirsty. Well considering the amount of blood I've lost. But I hold back the thirst. Kendel comes closer. She tried nursing my wounds. I push her back. "Roxas first, I'll be alright...for now."

I take her to him. He hadn't moved, which caused me great worry. "He doesn't look as bad as you do." She runs her fingers through Roxas's hair. "There's just a bump on his head and some scratches." She put her ear to his chest. "His heart sounds fine, and his breathing is normal. I think it's safe to take him home. I can use some herbs for his minor scrapes." _*Thank god...* _I nodded and sit by him.

After Kendel patched up Roxas she started on me. "Mind explaining _all_ that happened?" She made me take off my shirt. I threw the piece of clothing on the floor because it was soaked with blood and torn up. I was glad that I wasn't wearing my new jacket tonight. I'd hate for that to get ruined, seeing as Roxas probably paid a lot for it.

I explained everything that had occurred within the last hour or so. Once I finished, Kendel sighed, "I should have come with you. That way all this could have been avoided. What I find odd, is why she thought to hurt Roxas. Even if she assumed he was your...slave. Not like he would have been a major threat to her. "

"I don't understand that eithe– ouch! What the hell are you doing woman?!" I felt her dig in my bullet wounds with tweezers. It stung almost as bad as that sunlight sword. I yelped again, she wasn't being very gentle with me. Then again, it's Kendel we're talking about.

"Quit being a baby." _*Easy for you to say.* _I growled at her. "Knock it off, Axel. I'm trying to help you." I rolled my eyes and let her finish patching me up. She wrapped my remaining injuries with ace bandages."Now go get changed. I'm going to see if I can find out what was in these bullets." She instructed. I nodded in response. I go into the basement and look for some clean clothes to throw on. While looking I catch a glance of myself in a broken mirror that hung on the wall. My eyes were jet black, this frightened me, because the only time a vampire's eyes go black, is when they're starving.

Once I threw on a black shirt and new jeans, I run upstairs. As I entered the living room, I saw that Roxas had awoken. I rushed to his side and pulled him into a hug. It's then I noticed something. His scent was different. He smelt _very_ tantalizing all of a sudden. The craving for blood in me grew much stronger. My fangs ached, just wanting to bite into his throat and drain him. However, I could never live with myself if I killed Roxas. I fight back the thirst once more. Though I didn't know how much longer I could keep it at bay.

I felt him hold me in return. "I was so scared...I thought...I was going to lose you for real this time. Thank god you're still here," Roxas said in shaky voice. He then buried his head into my chest. I stroke the back of his head. Next he looked up, his eyes narrowed. "Your eyes are still black...How come?" He asked in a worried voice.

"I think the poison from those bullets could have something to do with it...Ow.." It's then my arm started throbbing again. I let go of Roxas and turned away. I felt his hand on my shoulder. I placed my hand on his, as to not worry him. "Kendel is looking to see what was in them. She should be done soon."

"Oh ok. Will you be all right?" He asked, still with that worried voice.

"I'll be fine love. Please don't worry about me..." I felt him move and he's now sitting in front of me. I see him open the collar of his shirt. My eyes go wide. "Wait, what are you doing?" I asked in a panicked voice.

"You can bite me again. I don't mind." I could see a blush come across his cheeks. I shake my head, because I didn't trust myself. "Why not?"

"Roxas, my eyes are as dark as a moonless night. Which is bad news for anyone I care about." I stroke his cheek. "I don't want to hurt you. Perhaps you should get going... I don't know how much longer I can fight it." I explained to him. It's then he lightly kissed me. I kissed back the same. He pulls back with a half-smile.

Roxas quickly runs his fingers though my hair. "Alright, come see me when you're better?" He puffs his lips out, making a cute pout face. If I were "alive," my face would be red right now. He's just so damn adorable!

I looked away for a minute then back at him. I gave him a reassuring smile. "Yes, I will. Kendel should be back any second. I'll see if she'll take you home." And speaking of Kendel, she comes back into the room. She appeared aggravated, I was hesitant to ask anything at first. However, I needed to know what was in those bullets. "Alright Kendel. What did you discover?"

She sat across from Roxas and I, then began to explain. " When I examined those bullets. I discovered that there wasn't anything inside them. It seems what ever it was, was sucked up into you the second you were shot. It some how spread throughout your entire body. Which I find strange, seeing as you don't have a _natural _blood flow." Kendel sighed and leaned back into the seat. I look to Roxas, he looked so concerned. He grabbed my hand and held it tight.

At that very moment the urge to drain him came back. I pulled away from Roxas. "Kendel, tell me the rest later. Take him home before I do some thing that I'll regret." I said with urgency. The next thing I hear, are footsteps leaving the Manor. Once they faded, I was all alone in silence.

I slammed my fist into the couch. Angry at Melissa, and myself. I let her get the better of me, and because of that...Roxas and I got injured. In fact this is the second time an enemy of mine has done this. Not to mention that werewolf having to make everything worse. Tonight started out as a good time, which turned into a huge mess. I lay back and relax for a while. Wondering what I'm going to do about all this.

Some time later, I take myself out in search of blood. I'll need to catch easy prey. I make my way into the inner city, hoping to catch said prey. I wonder around the dark alleys, I saw no one there. Not even the homeless. I sigh then lean back into the wall holding my injured arm.

Luck then strikes me. A man walked by me, then stopped. "Excuse me, are you okay there?" He asked politely. I looked up for a moment, I see that he's well dressed and wasn't that much shorter than me. There's a gun at his hip as well. I then inhale and smell drugs on him. I honestly don't like the taste of dealer blood, but I'm desperate right now! "Oh my god, you're hurt. What happened to you?" His hand on my shoulder. I probably appeared so helpless to him. Which is perfect.

I looked into his eyes, using my hypnosis. Human concern was so easy to take advantage of. "Come a little closer. Would you?" I whispered. The man's eyes go blank and he does as I asked. I smirked then go for his neck, biting down and drinking in his blood. It tasted to clean and tasty. That's rare to find in most dealers.

I took my fill of this man. His heartbeat ceases, he goes limp and falls. I make it look like another human killed him. Afterwards I licked the blood from the corner of my mouth. I felt so refreshed, I look to my arm and see that it's healing. Seems my body has gone back to normal. Though I didn't feel completely full. I then go on a hunt in Heartville. I managed to get a hold of some rich scumbag and get a payload.

Much later, I head back to the Manor with a grin. I step inside and Kendel is waiting by the mantel. "Took you long enough." She teased. I chuckled and go towards her. I make my way to the couch and take a seat. Kendel sits across from me. "Anyway, back to what I was telling you earlier. That poison managed really weaken you. What puzzles me about that, is what substance could do that to a vampire? Other than the sun I mean."

"I have no clue myself..." I said, then something comes to mind. Some thing that should have been very obvious. I shook my head. Kendel raised an eyebrow and stared at me curiously. "I just remembered something very important. I feel like a complete fool." I shook my head and sighed.

"Mind filling me in?" Kendel asked in an irritated voice.

"Coagulated blood. I should have noticed sooner. The side-effects of it were why my body acted that way. Those creative bastards." I buried my face in my hands for a moment. I then sink back in the rotted couch.

"Yeah that is a pretty important detail to forget." There's a smirk along her lips. I didn't appreciate it. That stuff almost got me killed! "All joking aside. How would these hunters have access to a dead person's blood?"

"Now_ that_ I don't know, but I wonder... What made them switch from UV bullets to bullets filled with coagulated blood? Could it be they want us to suffer before killing us?" I ponder this thought. *_It doesn't seem like hunters to do that. They're not exactly patient types...*_

"Could be a possibility. What ever their reasons are, I'm sure they're bad. I'd better inform Xion about this. She'll defiantly want to know." Kendel stood up and stared heading out the door. "I'll go to her. You stay here and relax." She told me as she threw on a coat. She then left the Manor. As for me I went upstairs to the private library. As I start reading though those old musty books, I realized that I've read, and reread all of them. I'm now bored as ever. This is another downfall to being immortal. Boredom being one of the enemies!

* * *

A a few days had passed since I'd seen Roxas. It's then think to pick him up from his college, you know, surprise him. I looked outside and it's very cloudy, which was good. I hurried and switched into cleaner clothes. I made myself as presentable as possible. Once I was done, I came upstairs and noticed that the weather had changed whilst I was in the basement. The sun was shining brightly, I sighed then proceeded to get my black umbrella. I'll look odd but at least my skin wouldn't burn. Although the second I walked outside, I could feel the sun beating down on my back.

I approached the school and waited outside for Roxas. People stared at me, then started to whisper to one other. It bothered me none. Most humans are suckers for gossip. I didn't wait long before my beloved showed up. Only next to him was a platinum-haired man. They were talking and laughing together. I then felt a bit jealous for some reason.

As the two stepped closer to where I'm standing, I caught the scent of a werewolf. In which disgusted me. I noticed that the platinum-haired guy had the same eyes as that wolf who attacked me. I turned away to think about that for a moment. Though that didn't last long, because I heard Roxas call out to me. "Hey Axel." He sounded so cheerful. "What brings you out here?"

I turned to face him, and still with him was the platinum-haired fellow. "Oh nothing, just thought I'd come pick you up." Roxas smiled then hugged me, as for Roxas's friend, he just rolled his eyes. "Unless you have another ride home?" After Roxas let go of me, his cheeks turned pink.

"I did, but since you're here. You can take me back home." Roxas sounded so happy to see me. He even gave me a light kiss. Making the platinum-haired man leer at me. I give him a grin to further anger him. It seemed to work because guy's hands balled into fists. However, when Roxas turned back around. His friend half-smiled.

"Well I'll text you later Riku. Okay?" So this guy's name is Riku? Huh, now that I think about it. I do remember him from Roxas's party. Riku was one of his brother Sora's friends. Riku glared at me the whole time I was at said party.

Riku sighed and turned away. "Yeah sure. Later Roxas." He sounded so cold as he said that. He then started to walk away. Roxas looked at him weird, then looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders. It's then I see Riku kneeling not even a ten feet away. His hand on his shoulder, then the scent of his blood hit the air. And with that, proved to me that he's the wolf that attacked me.

Roxas rushed to his side, helping him up. I didn't move an inch, Roxas looked back at me puzzled. He gestured me to come over to him. I sighed, not wanting to be within five feet of that wolf. To be nice, I go over to them and again there's that awful stench. I covered my nose and I get another weird look from Roxas. Him and Riku stand up. "Just what happened to your shoulder?" Roxas asked.

Riku shot me an intense glare. "Some_ jerk_ stabbed me." That right there angered me, because he started that fight in the first place. _*I was just defending myself. So how does that make me a jerk again?*_ Anyway, Riku turned to Roxas, who looked so worried for his friend. I rolled my eyes. Riku then gives Roxas a quick hug. Once they released one another, Riku pats Roxas's shoulder. "Don't give me that look. I'll be fine Roxas." A low growl escaped me, I covered my mouth a moment after. "Seems your boyfriend is getting impatient. I'll let you go." Riku then takes off towards a parking lot.

Roxas smacked my arm. "Axel that was so rude! What's the matter with you?" He asked with an agitated voice. I didn't answer him. He probably has no idea his friend there, is a werewolf. I'm debating whether or not to tell him. I probably should, but this wasn't the time or place. "Answer me." There's that demanding tone I detested.

"I just don't like him alright?" I said with great honesty.

"Don't like him huh? You don't even know him." He started getting in my face. All while knowing that I'm ten times stronger than any human. Although right now I'm bit drowsy and weak, because it's still daylight.

"Are you seriously going to do this right now?" I shot back. I then feel bad about it. "Never mind lets just go." I decided not even bother with it anymore. It'd just make things sour between us. As I started walking away, he grabbed my wrist harshly and tried to yank me back. I tore my wrist away and turned to face him. I wasn't getting what his problem was. "Hey! What the hell?"

"Axel, why can't you just answer me?" Roxas asked with a stern voice. He completely ignored my first question. I was becoming irritated.

"Damn it Roxas." I gently put my hands on his shoulders and look him dead in the eye. "You do not need to take that tone with me." Roxas pushed me away. "Can we talk about this some place more private?" He crossed his arms and turned away. I rolled my eyes and sighed. He's was acting like a child and it's a little embarrassing. "Love please?" I asked nicely.

Roxas turned back around, then he embraced me. "_Fine..._" I then returned his embrace. Once we let go, him and I walked away from the campus towards his home. The whole way there, we didn't exchange a single word.

Once we got back to his house he went right to his room. After that, Kelvin stepped into the living room. He had an eyebrow raised. "Everything alright with you two?" Kelvin asked in a concerned voice. "He seemed a little upset..."

I think of a quick and easy response. "Just a lovers quarrel is all." I said with a fake smile. "There's no need to worry." I reassured Kelvin. _*Am I just saying that to reassure myself?* _I waved to him and headed to Roxas's room.

As I opened his door I saw Roxas sitting on the bed. He looked at me then pats the spot on the bed next to him. I closed his door and sit near him. I felt him lean on me, his head rested on my shoulder. I throw my arm around his waist, pulling him closer. "Now will you tell me?" He asked in a soft voice.

I nod and say, "what if I told you that I know Riku better than you think?"

He respond with, "uh ok?"

"Well let me just say him and I have met before, and we don't get along." *_That's an understatement.*_ Roxas moved into my lap and put his arms around my neck. In turn, I wrapped my arms around him. He seemed pretty comfy.

"Uh...can you tell me why?" He started playing with a lock of my hair. I smiled and shook my head. "Aw, why not?" Again he makes that cute pout face. "Pretty please?"

I sighed, "I'll give you a hint... Woof-woof." I teased him. He looked very disappointed.

"Oh real hilarious. You're saying Riku is a dog?" Roxas said with agitation. I just started laughing. _*In a sense, yes he is a dog. Though he's a six foot wolf that stands on two legs.*_ "Why are you laughing?" Roxas shot me a glare.

I cease my laughter. "I'm sorry. Anyway, you're sort of right. But enough about him my love." To avoid any further discussion about Riku, I started nipping Roxas's neck. He squirmed a bit, I looked up to see that his cheeks are flushed. I smirked, his blush deepened and he got up off my lap. He then stood before me with a serious expression.

Roxas wagged his finger at me. "Don't try to avoid this mister." His eyes then narrowed and he crossed his arms. I sighed, knowing he wasn't going to let this go. I begin explaining myself, but I didn't know if he'd believe me or not. "So he's a werewolf you say? That explains your behavior today." I respond with a nod. "Well he doesn't act like one." I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"Werewolves can (slightly) fit in better with humans. Seeing as they're alive, it's a bit easier for them." I spoke with great envy, "they can play in the sun, eat real food, and can keep someone warm when it's cold." Roxas looked at me with worry in his eyes. Then a troubling thought came over me. *_What if he'd be happier with someone such as Riku? Wait, why am I even thinking about that!?* _I shook my head to try and rid myself of the thought of that mongrel being with Roxas.

I reached up and held Roxas's face. I felt him shiver, I pulled my hands away quickly. "Axel, are you okay?" There's concern in his words. I faked a smile, but he saw through it I think. "I know something is bugging you." His hand brushed my cheek. He then he lightly pulled my face towards his.

"It's nothing Roxas," I lied. The truth is, a part of me was terrified that I'd lose him to someone else. I mean humans craved warmth and that's what a living person can give him. While I (an undead vampire) cannot, it's heartbreaking. While in this thought, Roxas kissed me. I'm caught off guard and he pulled back before I could respond.

"If you say so Axel." He said with disbelief. I threw on that fake smile again, I'd hoped that would've reassured him. It didn't I could tell by the expression on his face. It's as if he could tell that I was lying.

As I turned my head away I hear him say this, "but know that if you need me. I'm always be-" I stood up and embraced him while he spoke, "here for you." His arms wrapped around me, then the both of us started to sway. It's moments like this, that helped me forget my worries.

* * *

The following evening I decided to stay with Roxas. He was working on a school assignment on what he calls a laptop. He sat at his work desk, with his headphones on. As for me, I laid on his bed finishing one of his library books I had borrowed. I'd occasionally catch myself glancing at Roxas. Every now and then he'd pick up his phone and a giggle would escape him. My assumption was that it was Xion or one of his other friends he was talking to. However, there's this unsettling feeling that it's Riku.

While reading, I heard Roxas get up from his desk. "Axel, I'm going to take a quick shower." He told me. I flick my wrist a couple times, not once looking at him. My eyes remained on the pages. "Okay then." I then heard the door close. The room goes quiet, that was until I heard the shower start.

I bookmarked my page and set the book on the bed. I get up and go over to Roxas's desk. He'd left his laptop open. On the screen there was a drawing Roxas had done. It was of a red-haired woman surrounded by what appeared to be flames. It looked pretty good. It's then I heard his phone beep, which startled me. I don't know why it still does that to me. Anyway, I picked up his phone and my suspicion was proved true. He was talking with Riku. I put the phone back down. Hesitant to pick it up again.

A little voice in my head started telling me that I shouldn't snoop. That I should leave this be and that there's no reason to fear the worst. I decided to go with that voice's advice and left the phone as it was. I go back over to the bed and pick up where I left off from the book I had.

Within a half-hour, the bedroom door opened, I looked to see Roxas walk in. He was wearing dark sweat pants and a Three Days Grace t-shirt, his hair poofy and cute as always. I'd just about finished the library book, so I set it down on the bed after I marked my page. I then sneak up behind Roxas, snaking my arms around his waist. "Well hi there." I nuzzled him, he giggled. "You done with my book yet?"

"Almost I have a couple chapters left. By the way your phone beeped a couple times." I told him. He picked up the phone and opened up his messages. I heard him laugh, then he fiddled with it and set it back down. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"So what would you like to do? I'm all done with my homework." He told me as he closed his laptop. A smirk crept its way along my lips. I knew exactly wanted to do. Smother him with affection. I respond to his question by spinning him around and playfully pin him against the wall. I then gave him a loving kiss real fast. As I pulled away he giggled, "okay, making-out it is." Once he finished that sentence, we share another yet longer passionate kiss.

* * *

A while later, Roxas and were all cuddled up on the living room couch. We were watching whatever was on. T.V. The movie that was currently on wasn't very good. It's the one about the _sparkly _vampires and fluffy werewolves. That movie was an embarrassment to supernaturals everywhere. I got so bored to the point where I pulled out an old pocket novel I've been meaning to read since 1958. The reason I never finished it was because I would always get sidetrack by other books or by life itself. The book was called The Hobbit, something about a small person going on a magical/thrilling adventure. This was far more interesting than twilight.

After a while I felt Roxas nudge me. I saved my page and turned towards him. "Hey, mind if I turn this off? I've seen it before and it's boring anyway." He said with a yawn. I responded by shaking my head, he then shuts the T.V off. Next Roxas stood up and stretched his arms out and yawned again. "Well I'm going to call it a night." He then bent down and kissed me. I reached up and grabbed his shirt, yanking him into a deeper kiss.

Roxas pulled back as I let go of his shirt. "Sleep tight my love." I said in a soft voice. He smiles then went into his bedroom. Once I heard his door close, I continued to read my pocket book.

It's 12:00am when my fangs started to throb. Which bummed me out because really I wanted to finish this book! Oh well guess it'll have to wait...again. I tucked the book away, then jump out the window. The window slammed shut. *_I really hoped that didn't wake my love up_.* Once I hit the sidewalk I ventured to Heartville, being careful to watch out for any _other _vampire hunters. I mean Melissa couldn't be the only one that's here. They usually come in small groups and scatter around everywhere. They're also very easy to spot. White uniforms and colorful capes. It's like they want to be noticed.

About an hour, went by before I was able to find someone to feed on. It was a woman who reeked of blood and drugs. Sadly she runs away, nothing I'm not used to, but it still annoyed me. I managed to corner her behind an old building. I grabbed her and sunk my fangs into her throat. While I was enjoying my meal, a familiar scent hits the air. The scent of a werewolf, it was coming closer. I had to hurry if I wanted to get away from it. I hurried and sucked out the rest of the woman's blood, then make a quick jab to the bite wound.

Just as I was about to take off, a platinum-haired wolf jumped in front of me. It was Riku, he was the only wolf I've seen with that fur color. "Can I help you Riku?" I said with a sneer. "I'm not in the mood to play fetch with you."

"Real funny leech." Riku said with a growl then he came closer to me, then knocked me into the wall. It caught me by surprise, but it hardly hurt. I just laughed, because now that I was at full power. I could easily kill this puppy. "You won't be laughing once I finish you off."

I grin crept its way along my lips as I stood up. "Oh really? I'm pissing myself at that prospect. Considering I whipped you the last time we fought. And the actual funny thing is, back then, I was weakened." He didn't like that so he attacked me. I just jumped over him, spun around and kicked him. He went flying backwards. As for me I land perfectly safe on the cement. "Now then. I have to bid you farewell mutt. I have my love to get to."

I hear a laugh from behind me,"you think you're good enough for Roxas? Give me a break." I rolled my eyes in response and started to walk away. Then he just had to go and say this, "how long will it be before you're tempted to drain him dry? Or before you realize he'd be happier with someone who's alive?" Those words felt like a stake to the heart. That thought had accrued to me before, but I pushed it aside. I knew Roxas was happy with me, though there's this shaky feeling that he's yearning for a...warmer lover.

I turned around and I see him come at me. I jumped out of the way and land a few feet away from Riku. "Screw you buddy! Roxas loves me, regardless of what I am. I suggest you fuck off and stay out of it." I said with a firm voice, "and if you so much as try anything with Roxas. I **WILL** kill you. I don't care if you're his_ friend_." That was no threat, it was a promise.

"Have it your way vampire," Riku growled then came at me again. I rolled my eyes and avoided every attack he attempted. This seemed to really aggravate him. I started to find this very amusing. It was sort of making me feel better. "Hold still damn you!" I just laughed and kept toying with the puppy. He was getting even more annoyed.

I kept on dodging his blows. I could hear him getting tired, but he refused to give up. It amazes me how stubborn werewolves can be. Anyway, he eventually stopped and stood still. I thought to approach him. "Aw, is that all? Thought you intended to kill me Riku." I said in a patronizing voice.

Next thing I know, Riku sucker-punched me. That punch sent me flying into a dumpster. In which he lifts up and threw harshly into a wall. I was a bit rattled but I shook it off immediately. Now I'm back to being pissed off, because yet again this bastard started a fight with me. I kicked my way out of the metal container. I tore off a hunk of the metal as if it were tin foil. I then threw the metal at Riku. I made sure it hit him good too.

I find him lying on the ground in human form...naked. I lifted him up by his neck and shoved him into the wall. He reached up and tried clawing my arm away. "You shouldn't be with Roxas. You'd only get him killed. As where I can keep him safe from monsters like you." Riku manged to squeeze out. Those words only made my grip tighter. The man gasped and struggled more.

I shoved him harder into the wall. My temper at its boiling point, "and what difference would it make if it were you with him?!" I threw him to the ground, he pushed himself up and I stepped back. No once changing my angry expression. "You're no less a dangerous beast than I am, wolf-man. Now If you'll excuse me I'll be leaving for good this time." I turned away, "and put some pants on. You look pathetic." I then take off in a flash and head to Roxas's home.

I make my way through the window, hoping not to disturb his sleep. I closed said window quietly and step further inside the bedroom. I heard a small sound coming over from Roxas's bed. I go to check and he is still sound asleep. I smile and brushed his cheek. *_My sweet love, so warm and beautiful. I'm so glad you are mine.* _Another sound escapes him, and he turns in his sleep. I leave him be and start getting out of my clothes.

While in the midst of changing, I noticed how much I stunk like a garbage can...This absolutely will no do! I threw my clothes into a basket then proceeded to the shower. After the shower, I change into the pajamas Roxas bought me a while ago. They're more conformable than that old suit I used to wear. Anyway, I made my way back to the bedroom and quietly go inside.

Before I got into the bed. I saw that Roxas was lying on his back again. I thought to give him a light kiss. I leaned down, and as my lips brushed his, I felt him touch my cheek. I pull away slightly and see that he is awake. *_Whoops my bad.*_ "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." There was a guilty tone to my voice.

Roxas sighed and gave me an irritated expression. He turned to face me. "You've a bad habit of doing that these past few months. I kind of have a life to live in the wee hours of the morning." I turned my head away, again feeling guilty. I sighed then just laid next to him, but faced the opposite way. I took the blanket and tucked myself under it.

"Again I am sorry. Have a goodnight sleep my love." My voice was low and full of guilt. While I was laying there, I felt Roxas wrap his arms around me. This put me at ease. I knew he couldn't stay mad at me for long. Especially over something this silly.

"Goodnight Axel. Love you," Roxas said with a yawn. I felt him snuggle into my back.

"I love you too." I whispered to him. And within minutes he was sound asleep. As for me I just stared off into space until seven in the morning. At which time the room filled with sunlight. This caused me to hide under the blanket. Didn't want Roxas to find a pile of ashes in his bed. Within moments I was unconscious for the whole entire day.

* * *

When I awoke from my deep sleep, I noticed Roxas wasn't home . I found that strange seeing as it's after nine-thirty at night. I got up from his bed and get changed into a (non smelly) every-night outfit. I then searched around Roxas's house. There wasn't any sign of him being here. However, I did see Kelvin sitting in the living room watching the TV. I make my way to the couch and take a seat near Kelvin. He looked at me and smiled. "Oh good evening Axel. You sure can sleep in. Thought my running around the house would have woken you up."

I chuckled. "Nah. I'm a pretty heavy sleeper." I leaned back into the couch. I then think to ask him about Roxas. "Do you know where Roxas is?"

"He's over at Riku's. They're studying together." Kelvin said without worry. Then again why would he be worried? To him, Riku was a normal guy who's Roxas's friend. While to me, Riku was an enemy.

I slumped into the couch. "Oh...ok. Do you know when he'll be back from _Riku's_?" You could hear the slight jealously in my voice. That caused Kelvin to look at me strangely. "What?" He turns his attention back to the TV for a moment.

"You sound jealous. Though you shouldn't worry. Roxas isn't like that." Kelvin reassured me. I knew I could trust Roxas. It's Riku I don't, he practically admitted he liked Roxas more that I thought. My god, this is sounding more and more like a supernatural drama flick.

"I know. I just don't like his_ friend_ is all." I said with great honesty. That's also where the conversation ended. For the next hour or so, I sat in front of the TV. Pretending to be interested.

Within that same hour, the front door opens. I turned my head to see Roxas kicking off his shoes, and setting down his backpack. I waved to him. He came up to me and gave me a kiss in which I melted into. "Hey, good evening Axel. You just wake up?"

"Nah, been up for a while. I've been sitting with your Dad." I told him. He then sat next to me, leaning on my shoulder. I then felt his fingers intertwine with mine. I loved the warmth that came from his touch. Just the feel of him was blissful.

"Oh okay." He snuggled closer to me. Our bodies practically stuck together. It's then I smell that damn dog again. I turned my head away. I felt Roxas nudge me with his shoulder. "Axel, _really_?" There was that _tone _again.

I sighed and turned my head towards him. "Sorry. I just don't like the smell of that wolf on you." I said it with a touch of anger. It's then I see Roxas move away from me. He crossed his arms. I rolled my eyes and got up from the couch. Before Roxas could say a word, I left for his room. I hear his footsteps close behind me.

I door closed after Roxas walked inside the room. "Okay seriously what is your deal? I get the whole vampires hate werewolves thing. But Riku isn't a bad guy." _*He attacked me while I was feeding! Never did a damn thing to him and he does shit like that! Oh yeah such a "good guy!"* _

"You really want to know?" I said angrily. Roxas responded with nod. As I'm about to respond I first think of how to word it. The question is would Roxas believe me. I begin explaining about the incidents in which involved Riku not being a nice guy.

Once I had finished explaining myself. Roxas looked all flustered. "Why didn't you just say that earlier?" He goes over to his desk chair. Spun it around and sat in it. I looked up at the ceiling, thinking of a way to respond...

After a minute I thought of my response. I turned my attention back to Roxas and spoke calmly. "The reason was because I didn't think you'd believe me. That your goody two-shoes pal Riku attacked me." I sounded jealous when I said that. "All because he thinks he's better for you. Yeah no I don't think so," now that I muttered to myself.

Roxas gave me an irritated sigh. Then his eyes narrowed. "Excuse me? What did you just mutter under your breath?" Funny thing to say, considering I don't breathe... Anyway, I turned my head away. I could feel jealously run through me again.

I rolled my eyes and make my way to the window. "I answered your question. I didn't_ mutter anything_," I said with irritation in my voice. Roxas bolted from his chair and stood in front of me. He blocked my path. I face palmed then shook my head. He knew that I could move him without an issue. Yet he still stood there. His arms were crossed and he wore the look of seriousness.

"Bull shit, I heard you muttered something. Now what was it?" That damn demanding tone. Drives me mad! I ignored his little question and nicely moved him out of my way. As I was about to open the window, I heard him laugh, I turned to find him wearing a huge grin. I become confused. "I get it now." He laughs again. This furthered my irritation.

"Mind sharing what's so funny?"

"Not until you tell me what you said." Roxas then stuck his pierced tongue out at me. I just sighed and turned away again. I suddenly realize how childish I'm being. As I turned my head slightly he says this, "never mind. I don't need you to tell me." He giggled then smiled wide. I raised an eyebrow and was starting to get impatient.

"Well?" I stepped closer. Not once did that smirk leave his lips.

"You're jealous of Riku." Roxas said. My hands turned into fists and my eye began to twitch. I again turned away, acting like a child. I heard Roxas laugh ever harder. "Oh my god you so are! That's hilarious as hell."

I threw open the window harshly, having been confronted about my jealousy. I growled, "I'm not jealous of some love struck werewolf," I said in an angry tone. "Now if you don't mind I have to go out and feed." I didn't necessary have to. I can go a few days without blood before feeding again. It's just I like to drink every night to keep my thirst under control.

"You_ are _so jealous of him. Just admit it." There was some sass thrown in with those words. I didn't appreciate that at all. My patients had worn thin... I zipped around, quickly grabbed him, and in a heartbeat I had him against his bedroom wall. "Ouch! Jesus Axel not so rough." If I wasn't so mad I would have found that funny. And or would have made a perverted joke. Though all forms of humor are far gone at the moment.

I glared intensely and speak this firmly, "listen and listen well. I am not jealous of that damned werewolf! Is that clear?!" I felt Roxas shake, he looked scared as he nodded. I loosened my grip and guilt takes the place of anger. "I'm sorry..." Feeling shameful I released him and left his room.

I got as far as the tree branch before I felt a tug on my jacket. I couldn't bare to look at him. He's probably very upset with me...not that I blame him. Once again my temper and ego got the better of me. I'm so ashamed. I felt his arms reach around me. *_How can he still care about me after that? I was such an ass!* _

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so demanding." Concern was in his words. I unlatched myself from him. I then jumped down on the lawn. I looked up to see him with sad eyes. "Please be safe." I heard him say. I blew him a kiss then smiled. That allowed him to know that I heard him. I then take off into the inner parts of Destiny in search of a meal.

I was hoping to find something...I could really sink my teeth into...

Yeah I know that joke is over done with vampires, but hey I still think it's pretty funny.

**Chapter Two: END!**

* * *

**A/N: ****I'm still alive my fellow fans! xD lol **

**Holy rabies that took forever to complete! I am super-duper sorry this took so long. I didn't think I'd be so busy this summer. More chapters to come. I now know the direction I wish to take with this story. Would of had this up for AkuRoku day, but my internet decided to cut out that night. And stayed out for a while. **

**Side Note: Also for anyone who reads Tortures of the Heart. Chapter 11 will be on the way soon. It's delayed because like I said. I've been busy Anyway happy reading and hope you're all having a wonderful summer! **


End file.
